


Trump Vs Biden: The Final Battle

by JackRussel1337



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: American History, American Politics, American Presidents, Elections, President Donald Trump, Top Joe Biden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackRussel1337/pseuds/JackRussel1337
Summary: This is a story about the US Elction and about the final battle between Trump and Biden which is very tense and dramtic. P.S I dont not support either Trump or Biden and am not Amerikan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Trump Vs Biden: The Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [America](https://archiveofourown.org/users/America/gifts).



** Trump Vs Biden: The Final Battle **

Authores Notes: I do not realy suport ever Trump or Biden and I am not Ameirca anyway so not make difrence but I disced to rite this story anways. I have loked at the erection and it is really epic and close and tense so I write fanfic about it.

Trump was sitting in his office trying to think of ways to make Ameirca great again when Mike Peince ran into the office and sayed "Mr President Joe Biden is robbing the bank" and Donald Trump put his head down and then raised it up slowly dramaticly "I new this day whould come" he said and the jumped into his Trump Mobile to fight with Vice President Biden.  
Trump arived there just in time as they were taking the money "soon we will be rich and have all the money" said Biden "and then I will be able to lock up anyone I want" said Baron Kamerla Haris "Not So Fast" said Trump "I am going put you away for good this time Biden" said Trump and Biden said "we will sea about that" and they had an epic battle like an action film with them both shoting epic attacks at each over.  
Biden was Hitting Trump with his bony hands and Trump was hitting him with hands and crasy hair. Soon Trump was firing his Twitter gun at Biden and Biden was trying to shot down the twits like in Duck Hunt.   
THey both almost killed each over went they both stated going Super Uncle Sam which is the America version of Super San. Than they stated fighting like in DBZ throwing khamy-hammy huhs at each other and destroying buildings and cars. It was such an epic battle that all held the breths btu who wins???

**Biden Wins**

Trump was being bited on by Bidens kung flu ablities doing massive damage but Trump refused to be beated down "I will not lose to a communist basatrd like you" said Trump and Biden said "No Trump you are a Communist ccause your party has a RED flag and you met the Communist Kim Jong Un" "NOOO I was my own worst enermy all along" said Trump and destryhoed himself and Mike Pence crubled without as cold not surive with out his master. "Well done Mr President" said Carmlean Harris "come to daddy" said Joe Biden "now it is time to have all men castrated and drop 1000 nukes on North Korea and China and Cuba as nuking countires is my fetish and those coutnires are run by men" said Harris "yes dear" said Joe Biden

**Trump Wins**

Trump was pumerling on Biden so fast that it looked like he had a million fists and than did the leafal blow to his bones but Biden refused to lose "I will not be taken down by the likes of you Trump" said Biden "Its too late Biden I have destroyed you and you have lost. Now spend forever in space jail! You're Fired" said Trump and he used Law and Order on Biden to impresion him and Harris in a space prision forever. "Well done Mr President you have destroyed the terrorists again. What are we going to do now?" said Mike Pence "We are going to Make America Grate Again once more" said Trump and this made the sequal to Make America Great again which is Called Make America Great Again 2: This Time its Personal. This ended up with America invading Caneda and Mexico making America into Super America which is the fianl form of America and made the wrold tremple at its glory.

This is the End of the Storys


End file.
